


Settling In

by AliceInKinkland



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Oral Sex, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/pseuds/AliceInKinkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara has just started renting one of Serenity's shuttles. Kaylee is a little awkwardly in awe of the ship's newest addition, but she sure does like talking about sex. This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

“I’ve told you so much about Sihnon already, Kaylee,” Inara says, brushing off the young mechanic’s latest inquiry. “Why don’t you tell me about where you’re from?” Turning the question back on the questioner, Inara realizes, comes so easily to her she hardly has to think about it. Mal would call it a Companion trick. Only he’d use a different word for Companion. She doesn’t think of it as a trick, but still—she wonders what the young woman in front of her thinks.

Kaylee looks down. “Ain’t much to tell. Weren’t nothing like your life, that’s for sure.” She trails off. It’s been a month since Inara started renting space on _Serenity_ , and to her dismay, no matter how many times she invites Kaylee into her shuttle, the mechanic never seems entirely at ease with her. 

Inara pours more tea. “Tell me what you miss the most,” she says kindly. She hopes that isn’t too serious a question for sweet, sunny Kaylee. 

“Well,” Kaylee begins, “I miss my folks. I try and send them letters when we’re dirtside. And I miss…oh. I miss the strawberries. Wild strawberries growin’ like weeds at the edges of fields and in the alleys around the shipyards. Even when we was down to half rations I could pick some and bring them home. Make any meal feel like a feast.” She looks up at Inara. “Oh, but Inara, I bet you never…” she trails off, suddenly embarrassed.

“Go on,” says Inara. She likes the way Kaylee’s eyes are lighting up, the same way they do when she talks about _Serenity_.

Kaylee hesitates, then giggles. “I s’pose the other thing I miss most is the sex.”

Inara giggles too, momentarily caught off guard. She raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Do tell.”

“It’s just so much easier to get some sweetness when you ain’t hurtling through the black with the same four people. Five, now, counting you. And when we do dock, Mal don’t usually give us that much time for exploring, what with us bein’ criminals and all. I even considered makin’ Jayne an offer when he first joined up—” Kaylee laughs at Inara’s startled face “—for about thirty seconds! Really, though, Inara. A girl gets lonely.”

“And who did you have back home? For…sweetness?” Now Inara is curious.

Kaylee giggles again. “Oh, there were a few boys I could count on when I wanted a little something. Long as I made it clear I weren’t looking for nothing serious-like. I used to go for the ones with something shiny needed fixin’—feels real nice lookin’ right into a ship’s innards, figurin’ out what makes her tick, while you’re bein’ all sexed up.” She stops, suddenly uncertain. “Bet your clients ain’t none of them into that.”

Inara wishes so desperately to put this beautiful woman at ease. She must admit, she is finding Kaylee’s reminiscences compelling in more ways than one. If she were not so self-disciplined, she might be blushing. “Believe me,” she says, “I’ve had clients with far stranger tastes.”

Kaylee looks at her inquisitively, and for a moment Inara worries the mechanic is about to ask about life on Sihnon once again. But instead she continues, “It were mostly boys, ‘specially since they was generally the ones that noticed me. But there was one girl.”

At this Inara is worried she does blush. She quickly takes a sip of tea, letting her hair momentarily fall over her face. 

If Kaylee notices a change to Inara’s demeanour, however, she does not acknowledge it, continuing, “Mingyu. We was in the same grade in school. Quit school same year as me, too. I went to work for my daddy, she started…bein’ a Companion? I mean, not official-like. She weren’t registered or nothing, just…” Inara can tell Kaylee isn’t sure if she should use a word like “whore” around a Companion. She thinks ruefully of Mal, then says, “I understand. But you stayed in touch?”

“’Course we did. She taught me so much about boys’ bodies. And about my own self. I remember one time, I had this wrench in my pocket, see, from workin’ on a mule with a busted right couple…” She looks at Inara. Inara bites her lip, suddenly feeling overheated in her light silk dress. “Inara?” says Kaylee. “Do you ever see female clients?”

“I—yes, sometimes.” Inara feels her nipples harden at all that Kaylee’s question implies. “Not as often as I see men, but occasionally. They are usually…remarkable in some way.” _Like you_ , she thinks.

“Do you ever…see girls, what ain’t clients?” Kaylee says in a rush. Inara’s mouth feels dry. She thinks of the rule she has made for herself, not to service crew members. That’s not what this would be, but—she thinks of Mal, probably stomping around the ship in that obnoxious coat of his. There’s something about him—but there is also something undeniably radiant about the young woman in front of her, currently running a grease-stained hand through tangled hair. Inara knows beauty when she sees it.

She shoots Kaylee a broad smile. “Are you making me an offer?”

“A sex offer? Maybe. Yes?” Everything about Kaylee’s hopeful eagerness makes Inara want to throw the other woman onto her bed. Instead she leans in towards Kaylee’s lips, thumb resting on Kaylee’s dirt-smudged chin.

“Now?” says Kaylee, pulling back slightly.

“Well—yes,” says Inara. Yes, she wants this now. “Unless you would prefer to—”

“It’s just—I ain’t washed properly in Lord knows how long! My hair, it’s…and my fingernails! Those are real important,” Kaylee says solemnly. 

Inara laughs. She makes a show of inspecting Kaylee’s fingernails one by one. They’re dirty, it’s true, but most are quite short and reasonably smooth. She lifts one of Kaylee’s hands to her mouth and kisses the tip of each finger. “I would love to do this right now, with you, Kaylee. If you would find it agreeable.”

It’s Kaylee’s turn to laugh. “That’d be mighty agreeable, ‘Nara—can I call you ‘Nara?”

“Yes, of course.” Inara smiles at the way Kaylee seems to be feeling more, not less, at ease in the shuttle now that the conversation has turned to sex. She moves her lips to Kaylee’s once again, and this time the young mechanic returns the gesture, pressing their mouths firmly together.

It’s funny—Kaylee kisses like so many of the young men Inara has seen, all smashing lips and wet tongue, but with her it feels less like the result of inexperience and more like a kind of pure, honest desire that Inara hasn’t felt in a while. Kaylee wants her, without shame, without pretense, wants to lick at her teeth and nip at her bottom lip and oh, merciful Buddha, why are they not in Inara’s bed yet?

Inara pulls back and takes Kaylee by the hand. They get to their feet slowly, leaving their half-drunk tea on the low table. Inara turns around and lifts her hair off her back. She feels Kaylee’s breath hot on the back of her neck as the other woman slowly unzips her dress, pushing it off Inara’s shoulders with rough fingertips. 

She turns around again, her dress falling to the floor of the shuttle, and Kaylee gasps, hands reaching tentatively towards Inara. Inara smiles at the effect her lack of underwear seems to be having on Kaylee, and presses Kaylee’s hand against her breast and kisses her once again. Kaylee pinches Inara’s nipple and Inara feels herself growing wet. She wraps her arms around Kaylee and guides them both to her bed, sitting on the end and motioning for Kaylee to sit beside her. 

Kaylee unzips her coveralls and shrugs them off, kicking them aside. She pulls off her shirt, then quickly does the same with her plain white bra and pale pink panties. Inara only has a minute to admire the body in front of her before Kaylee straddles her, pressing her lips to Inara’s once again and moaning as Inara’s hands cup Kaylee’s breasts.

The two fall back onto the bed, tangling limbs, hands running over each other’s skin. Inara likes the feel of Kaylee’s fingertips, rough calluses guided by such gentleness. She reaches a hand down towards Kaylee’s cunt, her fingers pausing at the tip of her triangle of pubic hair. Raising her eyebrows, she whispers, “May I?”

“Fuck, yes, ‘Nara,” says Kaylee, so Inara moves her fingers lower, opening the other woman’s folds and stroking softly. Kaylee falls back on the bed and spreads her legs wide, her hands moving to play with her own breasts, her smile full and open and so glorious to look at. Inara feels warm at the thought that she is the cause of this smile. Warm and very, very wet.

Kaylee is wet as well, her fluids coating Inara’s fingers as she rubs them gently over Kaylee’s clit. Kaylee moans, arching upwards towards Inara’s hand. “Does this feel good, sweetie?” Inara asks, the term of endearment passing from her lips unexpectedly. “What do you like?”

“That’s…nice, but if you could go inside, that would be…real nice?” Kaylee manages, evidently having some difficulty forming words. 

Inara smiles. “Of course,” she says. She slides one finger in, smiling at how easily it glides inside. “More?” she asks. Kaylee nods. She slips in another finger, moving the two in a beckoning motion that makes Kaylee cry out. “How’s that?” she asks, and can’t help laughing kindly as Kaylee takes a minute to answer. 

“All four would be shiny, ‘Nara. And you’re being real sweet, but you don’t gotta be so gentle.” 

Inara needs no further encouragement. She slides the rest of her fingers inside, leaving her thumb out to brush Kaylee’s swollen clit, and thrusts deeply. Kaylee lifts her hips up to meet Inara’s fingers, and Inara guides Kaylee into a fast rhythm, feeling her own clit throb at the wet slap of her hand pushing into Kaylee again and again.

Kaylee squeezes and pinches at her own breasts as Inara fucks her with her fingers, her moans and appreciative curse words growing in volume, her eyes never leaving Inara’s face. Inara can’t believe how beautiful she is, with her raw desire, her simple need, the sweet gratitude and frantic arousal in her eyes. She makes her thrusts just a little bit deeper, a little bit faster, concentrating on hitting the spot inside Kaylee that seems to elicit the deepest moans, and suddenly Kaylee falls silent, her breath catching, her whole body taut and still for one long moment. Inara keeps thrusting, and then Kaylee’s cunt is spasming around her fingers and Inara feels a stream of a different sort of wetness against her hand. 

Kaylee groans and falls limply onto the bed. Inara moves her hand out of Kaylee slowly, feeling Kaylee’s muscles twitch slightly against her fingers. She stretches herself out beside Kaylee, letting one of her arms fall over the woman’s stomach. She smooths a strand of hair off Kaylee’s face and kisses her cheek.

They lie like this for a long moment, Inara’s arm rising and falling as Kaylee’s breathing returns to normal. Then Kaylee turns her head and smiles. “My turn?” she asks.  
It’s Inara’s turn to moan. “Yes, please, darling,” she replies, shifting to lie on her back.

“Could I eat you out, ‘Nara? Would you like that? ‘Cuz I really want to know what you taste like.”

Inara feels another flood of wetness between her legs. Shivering with pleasure, she can only nod. Kaylee doesn’t need to ask twice. Kneeling on the floor, she pulls Inara’s hips to the edge of the bed and buries her face between Inara’s legs. Inara gasps at the first touch of Kaylee’s tongue against her folds, and moans when it reaches her clit. Kaylee repeats the motion, swirling her tongue around Inara’s clit when she reaches it once again. Inara lets her head fall back, her eyes closing. She feels as though her entire body is concentrated in this one point.

Kaylee licks harder, her tongue tracing broad, even strokes from Inara’s opening to her throbbing clit. Inara runs her fingers through Kaylee’s hair, her hand settling lightly on the top of Kaylee’s bobbing head. She can feel her breathing quickening, her nipples hard almost to the point of pain. She moves her head from side to side on the pillow, feeling her newly-brushed hair tangling beneath her. Kaylee’s ministrations are making her writhe on the bed, overwhelmed with sensation.

Kaylee stops to spit a hair out of her mouth, and Inara groans at the momentary loss of sensation. Then Kaylee’s tongue is back, firmer than ever, and Inara can feel her orgasm building inside her, rising with each press of warmth on her clit. She concentrates on the sensation and lets it pull her over the edge, her hand releasing Kaylee’s head to fall back onto the bed, her whole body humming with pleasure.

Kaylee is on top of her in a moment, her still-wet chin rubbing against Inara’s cheek as she kisses her. Inara tastes herself on Kaylee’s tongue and smiles. Kaylee smiles back, another one of her broad grins that Inara is beginning to love so much.

“So? How was I?” asks Kaylee. “Be honest. Been a while since I done that.”

“Oh, darling. That was wonderful.” Inara rarely feels lost for words, especially when it comes to sex, but she’s having trouble thinking of any way to quite capture what that felt like in either of the languages she speaks. 

“That mean you might maybe wanna do it again sometime?” Kaylee asks eagerly. Inara feels a sudden joy as she realizes that the awkwardness she’s been worrying about between them seems to be gone. Kaylee is kissing her neck, running her fingers lazily through Inara’s hair, and Inara is overwhelmed by the sudden intimacy of this, the easy way _Serenity_ ’s mechanic is around her now.

“Of course. If you’d like.”

“Shiny. Because I really gotta show you the toys I’ve got. Some of ‘em I bought, but most I made, and even the ones I bought needed some modifications, you know, make the vibrations more intense, stuff like that…”

Inara snuggles up against Kaylee and lets the other woman keep talking. Maybe, just maybe, this strange little beat-up space ship is beginning to feel like home.


End file.
